Together we ride
by Medea678
Summary: Series of one-shots. Different games; different characters; and different kinds of stories. Rated T, mostly to cover up anything I might post here. Last one: Tinny escapes with Ishtar after the final battle(FE 4).
1. Gone and returned (Adean)

**Summary: Series of one-shots. Different games; different characters; and different kinds of stories. Rated T, mostly to cover up anything I might post here. First: an Adean centric one (FE 4).**

* * *

**Gone and Returned**

"I need you to be safe. I need to know you'll be fine when I'll return."

That was what Jamka had said. And that was why Adean found herself in a carriage going to Isaac, carrying two-year old Lester. The boy had grown so much that he felt really heavy in her arms now. Or maybe that had to do with her belly which was quite big already. Oifey, Shanan and Lachesis had all offered to carry him for her, but she had refused. They all had childs they had to take care of.

She knew that Jamka didn't doubted her capability in the battlefield, nor her usefulness. But she knew that what it was to come was a rather great event. Things could only turn completely for the better or for the worse. Either way, they couldn't risk their children to be in the middle of such a danger. She wished Brigidd would had come with them, but she knew she wouldn't let her husband to fight alone. Her children were taken by Sylvia, Dew and Midayle who were going to Tharcia. Fury had remained in Silesse as she was long pregnant with her and Lewyn's second child.

As they entered more in the desert, she looked to the South. To Belhalla. To the place were all will be decided. To the place where her comrades were going. To the place where her husband was going.

She grabbed Lester tighter and put a hand on her belly. She could only pray that everything will turn out well.

* * *

Adean didn't cry.

When her sister was kidnapped, she hadn't cry for her father was already too sad and she didn't want him to worry about her.

When she was captured and taken to Verdane, she hadn't cry for it would dishonor the people who died protecting her.

When she heard her father was killed by Andorey, she hadn't cry for it would not had solve anything.

"You can't leave." She was saying to Lachesis as she grabbed her things.

"I have to. I need to make sure he's alright. Lenster will be their next target. He won't be able to hold it alone!" she said as she finished packing. She was still crying as she did it.

"Delmud needs you here." she said as she followed her, but softly for she didn't want any of the children to possibly hear her.

"D…don't remind that. I'll be back as soon as I can." Lachesis kept saying, while her tears fell to the ground. When they got to the stables and she went to get a horse, Adean grabbed her wrist.

"I can't let you leave." she heard her voice say. She wasn't yelling and she didn't feel angry either. Maybe it was because she was going through the same thing as her. "You won't survive a trip through Yied desert. And even if you do, there is no guarantee that you'll be able to come back."

"I know that." Lachesis said with her voice cracking. "But I have to. I have to! Wouldn't you do the same if you knew where Jamka was and you could go save him!"

_The thing is I know where Jamka is_, Adean thought, _and I can't save him._ Lachesis took advantage and got out of her grab (though she wasn't grabbing her hard to begin with) and before she could process it she had gotten on the horse and ride off.

She just stood there for a moment, as still as a statue, before returning to the house. As she went, she saw the kids playing with Shanan and Oifey. She couldn't help but look at Delmud who was laughing while he and Celice were chased by an angry Shanan. She then heard Lana cry inside and went back in. She took her out of her cradle to her room and started to feed her.

And then Adean cried.

* * *

She hadn't expected to ever again to see that sight again. She was again in a carriage and she had again crossed the desert. But she went in the opposite direction. To her home. And now the castle of Jugby stood before her.

When the children had left, she had concealed herself in the church of Tirnanong. She had refused to listen to any news from the outside. She kept praying from the moment she woke up, until she just fell asleep. Many times she had collapsed in the altar. But she didn't care. If there was a chance that the gods would listen to her and keep her children safe, she didn't care.

But then she received a letter from Lester. Everything was fine. They were okay. They had won.

The castle looked just as she remembered. Perhaps it seemed a bit smaller, but that may had to do with the enormous things she had seen up until now. But the memories seemed to still live there. These were the steps she will run all the way down whenever her father came back. That was the tree were she sat to read stories to young Andorey. That was the bedroom she and her sister had shared when they were four.

Lester was showing her the castle. Although she wanted to tell him that she knew perfectly well the place where she had been born, she couldn't help but find the idea charming. When she asked about Lana, her son said rather nervously that he hadn't seen her today. Adean knew he was lying, but decided not to push him.

Everything was calm, until they reached the kitchen. As Lester opened the door a little, he quickly turned and said with a red face that they should go elsewhere. She however just smiled and pushed him to the side. When she opened the door, she found her daughter kissing (rather fiercely) a blond young man that she didn't knew. The two took a moment to notice her and quickly separated themselves as if someone had shot a Tron at them.

"Well, well. So this is why you couldn't come to greet your mother, my dear." she said, smiling. After all, she couldn't feel happier for her daughter. "And who might this handsome young man be?" she said, looking at the boy who seemed like he would faint at any moment. But as she looked she couldn't help but notice how similar he was to…

"Mother, this is Faval, lord of Jugby. Aunt Brigidd's son."

* * *

She had always wanted for her wedding to be in Belhalla. That was when she was a child and she had attended to one with her father. The cathedral was so big and magnificent that she felt like she entered a whole different world inside. She had later tried to become a nun, so the idea of marrying had left her head for a while. And then her actual wedding had been in Silesse. But now, her daughter was going to marry there.

She had already arranged herself; but, while everyone else was busy getting everything packed, she had left them and went to the garden. She sat in the bench where she always sat when she wanted read and looked around her, before closing her eyes.

It had been twenty years since the last time she had left the castle. She had left to aid Sigurd once more as thanks for saving her and because she had wanted to see prince Jamka again. She had left and she had not gone back. She fought. She stood by the side of many warriors. She saw her comrades getting married. She got married herself. She witnessed terrible things. And she had lost everyone she loved in a blink of an eye. And yet, she was here again. Happy and wanting to live more than ever.

"Hey! Ready to leave?" she heard a voice calling her. She opened her eyes and saw her sister with her children and hers behind her.

"I'm coming!" she said. And she went.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wow! This is a total mess! But I think it would get worst if a try to change it.**

**This is actually slightly inspired in a beautiful one-shot by ****Mark of the Asphodel**** called **_**Without Vocation**_**. If you want a good FE 4 fanfic, go read it. It's a million times better than this. **

**Well, as said in the summary, I plan to post FE one-shots here. I have a few ideas for some more, but if you want to leave a request, go ahead. I really can't promise to do them (especially since I have exams now), but I'll try my best.**

**As always, I'm not a native English speaker, so any major grammar issues, tell me.**

**Thanks a lot for reading!**


	2. Innocence (Tinny)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire emblem, its characters or any other element of it used in this story.**

* * *

**Innocence**

She was sure the man had started to suspect about her. He was, however, the only man in the bazar who sold fruit. Plus, even if he found her suspicious, she was sure he didn't know a thing. After all, she made sure to keep her hair hidden in the turban and that was really the only thing that would give her away. And no one was going to question her turban. Verdane was always hot after all.

Still, Tinny preferred not to stay much in the town, so she fasten her pace to get to the house. It was just a little outside the town and had been abandoned when they found it. The people didn't ask much about her. Verdane was known as a place where fugitives of the empire could hide. And they only knew about her. She still wondered how she had kept Ishtar hidden all this time.

When she had found her inside the castle, she just… couldn't bring herself to turn her in. She looked so pitiful in so many ways. She hid her until the night came and then took off on a horse with her. Ishtar couldn't walk know, so her leaving the house was not a problem. However, even if she could walk, it probably wouldn't do much. She spent most of her time sleeping and when she wasn't she mostly sat silently on the bed, looking at nothing. She was death inside; and why wouldn't she? The man she loved was death, as well as most of her family and she had in her conscience all the terrible things she had done from them. They were the pillars in which she had supported herself and with them broken, she was broken. And she had nothing to look forward. The world hated her and wanted her death after what she had done. But Tinny didn't. In her eyes, she was the same Ishtar who had read her story books to go to sleep. The same Ishtar who had taught her how to use the thunder spell when she was six. The same Ishtar who had held her hand when her mother had finally died after so many unhappy years. If there was someone who had genuinely made her feel happy all the years she had stayed under the Fregges, it had been her.

Tinny had lost track of how much time they had been there. About three months had passed since the news about the triumph of the rebel army had reached the town. But it had really not affected the life in such an isolated town as this. The end of the war only opened the way to discussions about heritages. She guessed that boy Lester would become king of Verdane (seeing how he was the son of the last prince), but hadn't heard about a new king being crown. It was a delicate matter, seeing how he had never set a foot in Verdane in all his life, even if that wasn't his fault. It would take years for every issue to be sorted. So meanwhile looking for her and Ishtar was no one's priority. Except for her brother. And, maybe, for _him_.

She then noticed she had stopped on her track thinking all this. She had to get home. After all, she had gotten those apples that Ishtar loved. All red and juicy. She wondered if perhaps they reminded her of Julius. She didn't know why of late, she herself preferred the green ones. Perhaps, it was the same reason.

But all this thoughts were interrupted when, as the house came into view, she heard screams inside. It took her a moment to process it before dropping her basket and ran towards it.

It was time.

* * *

She didn't remember how all went before she cut the cord. But now, the baby was in her arms. It was a boy with silver hair like theirs. Ishtar had passed out now, so Tinny decided to perform the test alone.

She put the Thorhammer in her lap and made the baby put his tiny hand on the tome. Before long, there was a spark coming out of it. She then took her Volcanon tome and it also reacted, though it was weaker. She couldn't help, but smile at the baby. It meant they shared two holy bloods. They were the same.

Just as she had finish this, she heard Ishtar mumble something. She went to her and saw her make up.

"….How is… he?" she asked, clearly still in a weak state.

"He's fine. Look, he's beautiful." She told her, showing him. Though she lend towards her, Ishtar made no attempt of grabbing him. "I already check. He has major blood of Tordo and minor of Fala."

"I see… That's good." Ishtar said. Though she only looked at him, Tinny hadn't seen her eyes so much… lively in all this time. She then smiled before saying, "He has his eyes."

After that, she passed out again. Tinny at first only decided that it was best that she made something to eat. Ishtar will need energy to feed him once she woke up. So she left the baby in the bed, next to her, as he was also fast asleep. Then she made some soup.

"Ishtar, wake up. Dinner's ready!"

"Ishtar, come on! You have a baby to feed now."

"Ishtar, I'll call Lady Hilda if you don't get up. Ha ha ha! Remember when I did that when we were kids!"

"Ishtar… please. Just open your eyes… please."

"Ishtar. Ishtar! ISHTAR!"

It didn't work. This time, even if she used her relieve staff, her eyes didn't open. Ishtar just stayed still in the bed. And all Tinny could do was burry her head in her chest like when they were kids.

She then felt a pull in one of her pigtails. She turned her head and found the baby pulling her pigtail with one of his hands. And he laughed while he did it.

* * *

He had expected to meet first a lot of persons once she got to Barhara. She had prepared herself to face persons like her brother, Phee or General (now, Emperor) Seliph. But she hadn't prepared herself to first meet him. She hadn't thought about meeting him. She hadn't wanted to think about meeting him.

Sety stood in the hallway, clearly looking at her, but she didn't know how. She had lowered her gaze as soon as she had seen him. Of all the persons she had betrayed, she regretted the most having do it to him. She had promised she would return safe to him the last time they had seen each other during the battle. He had promised to protect her and had done it several times during the war. He had taught her, guide her and promised her a future after all ended. And she had thrown all that away in one moment.

She heard his footsteps approaching him. What would he do next? Would he pass like she didn't exist? Would he told how much she had lost by leaving him? Would he slap her before telling her to never look at him again?

She then saw his feet come into view as he stopped in front of her. Then she heard his voice saying: "Are you all right?"

She then looked up. She saw him standing there, looking at her with the same concerned eyes he always had. Many said they found them cold, but she never had. And he was also making no attempt to grab her. He knew how she didn't handle well people touching her (after all Hilda had done to her).

"I was worried about you." He said.

Worried? He wasn't angry? He didn't hate her? Why? She didn't understand! Before she knew it, she had buried her face in his chest and was crying non-stop. He just held her with one hand and petted her head with the other.

It seemed like crying was the only thing she was good at.

* * *

She was now in one room with Seliph, Julia and Sety. As she had expected, her brother had left looking for her, but they had already putted themselves in contact with him. He'll arrive soon and Seliph had asked her if she preferred to wait for him. But she wanted to sort the matter now. And though she was sitting and knew that no one in the room mean harm, she still held her nephew tightly in her arms.

"Do you have any proof that Princess Ishtar is death?" Seliph asked her. She knew he didn't mean wrong, but she still felt angry at how cold he treated the matter. He looked quite stressed and she supposed this was for him just another issue he had to sort now that he was Emperor. She couldn't blame him, as he probably still have a thousand more things to deal with each day.

"I had brought the Thorhammer with me. I think we can both agree that she wouldn't have left her family's weapon behind."

"That's true, I guess. But, still…" he said, but stopped as Julia stood up and walked to her. She sat next to Tinny and began to stretch her hand towards the baby. Then the baby grabbed her finger and laughed as he held it. She stood completely still for a moment before standing up and rushed to the window. Then she stood there, looking outside. Seliph stood up and went to her.

"Julia…" he said, putting an arm around her shoulders and making her lean towards him.

"He… has the same eyes." She said, resting her head on his shoulder. Her voice was almost cracking. "I see… him. I can't. He-…"

"Arvis." Tinny said, making them look at her again. "Ishtar wanted to name him Arvis."

Julia looked definitely puzzled after hearing this. It was impossible to know what (of the many causes) produced her confusion. Seliph, on his part, looked sternly at her.

"Even though there's many people who still think highly of Princess Ishtar, we can't simply ask them to forget he's also the son of Prince Julius. People would ask for him to answer for his father's crimes. Not only now he could cost the peace we won to go to waste (and, trust me, that'll easy), but, later, who would want to accept him as their lord? He'll be marked for life and will receive the hate his father won. Why should we allow him to live when it'll most likely cost pain to everyone, even himself?"

Tinny had not expected Lord (no, Emperor) Seliph to be so cold about it. It was clear that he had grown and, as an adult, could clearly see the logical way of dealing with the situation. But she needed to remind him that it wasn't logic what had started all in the first place. So she stood up.

"We fought this war to free everyone. To free the children from the hunts. To free the people from oppression. To free our parents' name from their false accusations. You yourself fought to free yourself from having a father called a traitor. We fought to free the innocents and he is the most innocent of them all. If he won't receive mercy, then who will?"

The room stayed in silence for a while. Seliph was clearly taken aback by her speech. He no longer wore the stressed stare he had before. His eyes were once again the eyes of the young boy who had gone to war full of passion, full of desire for revenge and full of innocence.

Sety, who had stood silent behind of her, was the one to talk again. "You said that you checked and he has the blood of both Tordo and Fala, right?" she looked back at him and nodded. "Then there's one last test."

Seliph nodded and looked at Julia. She then left then room and came back holding a book, covered in a skin. Though Tinny had never seen the book in her life, she could feel the power of the Black God coming out of it. The tome of Loptyr was by no means subtle about his identity.

She took a deep breath and grabbed Arvis's hand before setting it on the book.

* * *

Seliph asked her to leave, as he wanted to discuss the matter with Sety and some others. She decided to go to the castle's gardens. They were very beautiful. It seemed like if the war had not happened there. She didn't have much time to admire them though as she soon heard someone calling her. As she turned, she saw her brother and Phee standing behind her.

"T-t-tinny…! You're here!" her brother said on the verge of tears. He was clearly containing himself from hugging her, but she gestured at him that she was fine with it. Soon, he had her in a tight hold.

"It's okay, brother." she told him, while separating a bit from him as she feared the baby might get hurt. She then putted a hand on his cheek. "I missed you to."

"Never leave me again!" he screamed. "Next time, tell me and I'll go with you! We're family after all!" he looked angry while saying this, but soon he was laughing again. He couldn't stay mad at his little sister after all. He then looked at the baby. "So, this is…?"

"Ishtar's son, Arvis." she said. Though she knew it was obvious who the father was, she preferred not to say it. Also, she didn't know how her brother will react yet.

But he simply looked at him for a bit before saying, "Can I carry him?" she gave it to him, though a bit nervous (it was the first time she let someone other than her carry him). He held him in front of him and smiled. "Hey, buddy, I'm your uncle Arthur." He then suddenly putted him in the air, holding him up. "You're bigger than I imagined!"

Arvis didn't seem to like this as he started crying. Arthur then gave him back to Tinny before getting smacked by his girlfriend.

"You scared him, you idiot!"

"Hey, it's not my fault. Kids love that!"

"Yeah, maybe if you do it gently. Not like a creep like you!" she said and then looked at Tinny, smiling. "But, still. Look how he calmed down once you held him. I guess my brother would have some competition." she said laughing. Tinny blushed, but also laughed.

She then looked at the sky. She had not really looked at it for long time. It looked different from the one she had seen when she marched to war. It had changed. It was more beautiful. And that meant that the world was also changing and becoming more beautiful.

_And I want you_, she thought, holding Arvis, _to see this beautiful world._

* * *

**A/N: I liked this one. I think it's the first thing I write that I really like.**

**This was based on a drabble about Tinny and Ishtar, but I can't found it now. I may put the name and author later if I found it.**

**I hope the whole Holy Blood thing isn't too much confusing.**

**Anyway, any comment you want to make, review! If not, still review! Nah, just kidding.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
